He is my master
by NamimiNakashima
Summary: Sasuke is living in a century of Vampires. On chance, a dashing vampire named Naruto saves his life and Sasuke is forced to be his servant. Reluctantly, Sasuke agrees, but Naruto wants him more then just a servant...and is Sasuke in denial? NARUSASU Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed as he jumped into his bed with no covering at all. You see, Sasuke was a poor orphan boy, even if he was old enough to take care of himself. He lived in an old beat up shack which was hardly sanitary and safe for him to be at. But he did alright for himself...In this place and time, London was run by Vampires. As long as Sasuke didn't encounter one, the boy was fine. That was his only worry.

"Damn...so...cold.." He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to dream peacefully but his mind was clouded of hateful images of his family being killed by his brother, Itachi. Itachi was bit by a Vampire, turning him into one. To test his vampric abilities, he killed his entire family yet sparing his young brother's life. Sasuke growled. "Just thinking about those wretched vampires...Itachi..."

WOOSH

"What the-" Sasuke literally sprang up from his bed. What in the world...? He looked right in front of him and a feeling of pure fear overwhelmed him. It was...a vampire! Its teethe were bared and it seemed hungry..and for a human like Sasuke it could mean becoming a vampire or being destroyed by it. Frozen, Sasuke clutched his bed as if the bed would randomly jump up and attack the vampire for him.

"Well hello there..." it hissed. "Do you mind if I suck your blood?" Nearing closer, Sasuke tried telling his brain what to do, but for some reason his body didn't react.

"G-go..away...filthy...vampire!" Sasuke replied hoarsly.

The vampire only chuckled at Sasuke's attempt to sound audacious and neared so close to him, his neck was in perfect reach of his mouth...Sasuke closed his eyes. "Its over me, its over! Why won't i fight back...why am I not doing anything!?" His thoughts clouded his mind.

CRASH

The vampire trying to bite Sasuke immediately turned around looking at the interruption. "Who the hell?"

"I should be asking the same thing...what kind of vampire goes into someone's home just for a bite? Are you that pathetic?" The other man laughed.

"Don't take me lightly!"

"I'm not taking you lightly...I'm just not treating you apart of my class of vampire. You're a total disgrace."

In no time, his bedroom became an all out battle as the two vampires began to go at it, right before Sasuke's very eyes.

Sasuke's eyes had opened the minute the other vampire had appeared. He gulped. "T...two vampires...in my home? Oh dear God.." he thought to himself. Quickly, he decided he'd sneak away while the other two vampires had their little fight. Maybe he can make it out unscathed?

The dark haired boy was really suppose to sneak away but eh...I guess the fact he wanted his life so badly seemed to erase all rational thought. Sasuke completely ran out the room hoping to God that he could make it.

Just as he ran outside something appeared in front of him…the vampire that appeared later that night.

Sasuke literally made an "eep" noise before stepping back. The Vampire before him chuckled. He was...gorgeous! He was a bit bloody, probably meaning that he had killed the crazy vampire that had tried to attack Sasuke. His clothes were on nice and neat however, and his blond hair was combed neatly. His sexy blue eyes flickered in the night. Licking the blood that was on his gloves, he didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke.

"Don't look so scared. My names Naruto. A head Vampire. And you are?"

"..."

"No need to answer that love. You are now my manservent. Which is what I need. My house is terrible! All those ramen bowls piling up, and laundry and don't forget the cobwebs in some rooms. Ick." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's expression. His face has gone pale. He managed to utter one single word...

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, you see I just saved your life from that rogue vampire. As a debt you must dedicate your life to being MY servant. Thats how its been for many years now. You may address me..as...hm..."Master Naruto" or "Naruto Sama" or even "Sir Naruto" will do. What shall I call you?"

Sasuke seemed to be staring into space. "...Call me...paranoid..."

"You're funny." Naruto chuckled, putting a hand on Sasuke's dark hair. "I like that about you...Paranoid."

Sasuke jerked back violently and frowned. "My name is Sasuke. And I will terminate that little idea of yours. I'm not leaving my home because you saved me. It was pure luck I guess and coincidence. I sure as hell didn't ask you to save me."

Naruto sighed. "I supose not...and why don't you leave your home? You act like you need whats inside it."

"I do..."

"Yeah, your one mattress and three pairs of underwear. I'm sure..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto viciously. Even though he was scared, for the life of him, he would never be a servant to him. Naruto didn't seem the least bit affected by the glare. Instead he smiled as if Sasuke had just called him "the best thing in the world".

"You know...I live in a mansion so, you can live there too. I'll give you the most dignified clothing and the most delicious food. Come on...Sasuke." Naruto smirked. "I wont bite...much."

Sasuke looked at the beat up shack, then turned to stare at Naruto. What choice did he have? His living conditions here were terrible, and he'd love to be in a mansion and wear the nicest clothing and eat delicious food...

"Fine...I'll go."

"You act as if I would have taken no for an answer."

"Oh really? So what if I had said no?"

"Putting it simply, I would have killed you."

Sasuke's face blanched and he gulped. Was he for real?

He almost jumped when Naruto's booming laughter filled the night.

"That was not funny!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes I apoligize dear Sasuke. Well come on. We're going."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright...how?"

A sudden burst of energy from Naruto seemed to blow Sasuke away. Naruto's eyes were closed and black feathers swirled about his body. Sasuke blinked, covering his face instinctly, and backing up.

Appearing on his back were beautiful black wings. Naruto opened his eyes which were glistening into the night. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you feel pretty good about yourself huh? Seeing that by the look on your face you were obviously trying to impress me-"

"Silence...now come on. Its almost day break."

"How are we getting there?"

"...Are you serious? Sasuke we're taking a bus...what do you think?"

"What?...No no no no no no and NO! I am not flying! I barely trust you! Like I'm gonna fl- eep!"

Naruto had no time to listen to Sasuke's rant on flying, as he immediately picked the boy up bridal style in his arms. Naruto was extremely fast, so in no time he was in the air Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke had no time to react as he soon found himself in the air being held. Being held...by Naruto...a vampire...a gorgeous one too! Sasuke could feel his face get hot and turn into a blush. He prayed to the good Lord Naruto couldn't see it.

As for Naruto, he was completely fixated on getting to his house before the sun raised high into the sky. Still, he couldn't help to tease the boy who lay shaking in his arms.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything Sasuke."

That easily rubbed Sasuke the wrong way...

"Now that you mention it, what the hell are you doing? Put me down! I don't want to fly! Put me the hell down!"

"Really? Okay." Of course Sasuke didn't think Naruto was serious, but when he felt Naruto's grip on him loosen he freaked.

"No don't put me down! Don't!" Burying his face in Naruto's clothing he whimpered not even bothering to move or look down.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke was just so cute...I mean funny.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We're almost there." Naruto said, looking straight ahead towards the beautiful mansion lying off a hillside. "You're gonna love your knew home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Thank you SOOO much for the comments! I'm glad everyone likes NaruSasu and vampires as much as i do. With that in mind, chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy!

-Nami

* * *

Naruto put Sasuke down onto the ground gently as they reached a beautiful Victorian Mansion on a hillside. His wings disappeared slowly. It was a good ways away from the town, making it secretive and seclude, but Sasuke still would've preferred walking instead of the humiliation he felt from being carried there. In Naruto's arms...a vampire...a sexy vampire... 

Sasuke made an angry grunting noise. He had to stop thinking of such nonsense! Like he'll ever like Naruto...like he'll like any male!

"Sasuke whats the matter? Are you awe struck by my awesome house?"

"Hmpm..."

"Or is it my good looks?" Naruto teasted.

Sasuke could feel familiar hotness in his cheeks, and turned away glaring at the house. "Hell no...are we going in?"

Naruto smirked showing his fangs. "You better watch that attitude of yours...I don't appreciate it."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but quickly turned away. Naruto's stare was intimidating...it made Sasuke feel powerless and nervous for some reason. Naruto put a had on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come now." He took his hand off of his shoulder and started to walk in. Sasuke followed, his arms crossed and his face scrunched up in a scowl. "How dare you boss me around..." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing- Woah..."

Sasuke was surprised by the huge mansion. Sure, its exterior was extraordinary, but inside it was wonderous! The furniture was neatly placed in the living room. There was a television a couple feet away from a couch with fluted lace on it. On the floor was a white rug, that looked as if it hadn't been blemished or dirty in years. There were two sets of stairs, one on his left and one oh his right. Sasuke walked into the living room in awe, and saw a door at the end of the big room. "Whats in here?"

"Thats the kitchen."

"Where do you eat?"

"After you go in the kitchen, there is a door leading to the dining hall. Be forewarned Sasuke I do have company over a l-"

Sasuke ignored Naruto and ran into the kitchen. It was...not expected. Ramen bowls were everywhere! There was dirt on the floor and so much well...blotches of red. Blotches of wait...red? Sasuke's heart sank. Looking at the door leading out the kitchen, he forced it open without even a second glance at Naruto. Wait what did Naruto say before i ignored him?

"Oh...my God." Sasuke froze in his place. Before his very eyes to lovely looking female vampires, both with cups filled with red, looked straight at him. One of them had blond hair in a pony tail, her blue eyes were fixated on the boy infront of her. The one next to her, with pink hair, looked bewildered. "Who in the world-" she began.

Naruto rushed in smacking Sasuke in the back of the head. "Sasuke! I was trying to tell you that I always have company over! So much for a good first impression and a good introduction...and Ino would it kill you to clean up the kitchen when you use it?"

Sasuke flinched in pain as he rubbed his head.

The blond named Ino frowned. "Hey it wasn't just me! It was also Sakura too."

Naruto shook his head and grabbed the pink haired vampire's hand. "I find that hard to believe...such a beautiful enchantress would do such a thing."

Sakura rolled her eyes and drew her hand back. "Hello to you too Naruto..."

Sasuke could feel a hint of envy, but he ignored it. After all, he doesn't like Naruto!

"Oh Naruto is this your new servant? He is a little cutie!" Ino giggled.

"I know! Look at his eyes! Oh my he is just a gorgeous boy isn't he?" Sakura chimed in. "Naruto...if you ever want to give him away.."

Ino glared at Sakura. "I call first dibs!"

"Shut up Ino.."

Sasuke was blushing bright red. Sure in his life time he has been loved by many maidens. But not vampire maidens! Naruto coughed and put his hand on Sasuke's head. "Sorry girls. This boy's mine." He moved his head downward towards Sasuke's neck and let his toungue brush gently against it. Sasuke twitched feeling like he was gonna burst.

"Whatever...what is your name?" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"S...S...Sasuke..."

"I am Sakura, and thats Ino." Sakura let his chin go smirking. "Damn you are just so cute!"

Ino smiled and winked at him. Sasuke forced a smile in her direction.

Naruto coughed. "Well you two should be on your way...day break should be here soon."

"Oh you just want the boy to yourself...Bye Naruto...Bye Sasuke cutie!" Sakura pouted as she disappeared.

"Yeah...though I wouldn't mind watching you two do something-"

"Leave Ino!" Naruto snapped.

Ino stuck her toungue out before vanishing before Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke felt sick.

"Is all your friends so...weird?"

"Haha...you'll see sooner or later. Well Sasuke...time to get to work!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"We? No...you. Your first order is to clean the kitchen. You have 2 hours exactly. If it is not cleaned in 2 hours, you will have to be punished. Understand?"

Sasuke crossed her arms. "Oh really?" is what he wanted to say. But truth be told, Sasuke was scared out of his mind. Only the word "Oh..." came out of his mouth. Naruto smiled, satisfied by Sasuke's uncertainty. "I shall be back in 2 hours. The kitchen supplies to clean are all in the drawers in the kitchen. Good luck." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Being left alone, Sasuke wondered what he should do. Should he run away? Surely he could since Naruto seemed to not be there. Should he do as he is told? Naruto did sound frightening...

Sasuke weighed his options...what should he do? Fear got the better of him and he started into the kitchen to clean.

2 hours passed. The kitchen was clean...or was it? Sasuke sat on the couch watching the TV when Naruto's voice startled him.

"SASUKE! Get in here NOW!"

Jumping up from the couch, Sasuke slowly made his way to the kitchen, scared out of his mind once again.

"Sasuke...is this how you clean? No wonder your shack was so insanitary!"

The kitchen looked clean yeah...but the dirt was hid under the rug, the red spots were not neatly scrubbed, and the dishes still had traces of being used. Sasuke did a sheepish smile. "Well you see...uh..."

"You must think I'm stupid."

Sasuke tried not to laugh, but in truth he truly did! Without thinking he blurted out a "Yes." and quickly covered his mouth. What was he thinking!?

"...Sasuke I warned you. Not only did you not clean the kitchen properly, you disrespected me." Naruto moved in closer to Sasuke, causing him to backup against a wall, Naruto inches from him. "You're going to have to be punished...my dear Sasuke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Finally! Sorry for the wait! I was sick all week...ugh I hate being sick. I did go on the computer thought, but everytime I got ready to update a fanfic I would put it aside to sleep so I can hurry and get better. And then i come back remembering we have exams...and honestly I was PO'ed haha. But alls well now! And I have finally updated. I'm sorry if its kind of short I am in a bit of a rush. Enjoy though! Now to clear one thing up...Sasuke is 17 years old and Naruto is 18.

-Nami

* * *

Sasuke's heart was racing so much he felt as it would jump out of his chest. His eyes were half closed and he was sweating. He could just kick himself! Why did he have to open his big mouth? Naruto's breath was warm against his skin.

"Are you frightened Sasuke?" Naruto's hand clutched onto Sasuke's sweaty hand. His nails dug into the tender skin. A yelp escaped Sasuke's lips followed by a low growl. "Are you?" Naruto repeated, digging his nails in deeper.

Sasuke yelped then whimpered this time. "No..."

"Hmph..." Naruto was dangerously close to Sasuke's exposed neck.

"What are...what are you do- AAAH!"

Naruto's fangs has reached its destination. Sucking the warm crimson flow of blood, he still had Sasuke's hand. He was no longer digging his nails into it though. He was...holding it. His other hand was on Sasuke's shoulder. Was he...trying to comfort him at the same time?

Sasuke groaned. It was all over he was sure! He would become a vampire...or worse...die. But there was also a burning feeling inside him. It was such an intimate feeling...the feeling of someone biting you on the neck probably felt gruesome. It did not. Sasuke twisted and turned, moaning. He felt as if he was having, well, sex! Not that he ever had it before. "Please..." Was he begging for more? Not even he knew why or where the plee came from!

Alas, the cold fangs had let go of the soft flesh. Breathing soft and steadily, Naruto wiped the blood off his mouth. His gaze turned to Sasuke. The brunette was beathing heavily, saliva fell from his mouth. His body trembled, and his eyes were wide. Slowly, he fell down onto his knees grabbing his body with his arms. "Why...why am i alive?"

"I didn't bite to kill you."

"Am i...going to become one of you?"

"What am I?"

"..."

"No. I didn't bite you like that..."

"Then...what did you bite me like?"

Naruto kneeled down towards the trembling boy and picked him up. "You're tired. Let me take you to your room."

"Wait...you didn't answer me!" Sasuke's voice was weak, but full of authority.

"Excuse me, you are in no place to order me like that!" Naruto barked. His voice overpowering Sasukes'.

"I...sorry..."

"You will be. Your punishment isn't yet over."

Sasuke sighed. "Okay.."

Naruto opened a door to his room, and carefully put the boy onto the bed. "You will be sleeping with me."

Sasuke raised an eye brow. "How old do i look? I can sleep in my own-"

SMACK

A hand print appeared on Sasuke's left cheek. His face throbbed. "OW! Why did you hit me!?"

Naruto sighed. "You need to know when to shut your mouth when you are by your master. I can't have a "mouthy" servant." Sasuke glowered, looking at his feet. His hands brushed over his neck. Puncture holes could be felt. He bit his lip remembering the "Please" that he had said earlier. What was happening to him?

"Ya know...Sasuke for the rest of the day i want you to clean this house. Top to bottom. And the punishment will be more severe if not done properly." He grabbed Sasuke's chin and tilted to face him. "You understand right?"

Sasuke nodded gulping. He understood..as unfair as it sounded.

"Good boy. But you may rest a while. I did suck a lot out of you." Naruto leaned in toward the boy. His face just within kissing range...Sasuke began to blush.

"Its okay...i deserved it though...but it felt...it felt...I want...Erk uh...never mind."

Naruto looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"I...well it felt like..."

"Sex?"

Sasuke turned a deep shade of red. "Uh..."

Naruto laughed. "I bit you in that way love. Sexually. Don't you desire more?"

Sasuke glared. Naruto was teasing him...

"Jerk! It isn't funny. Thats rape!"

"Last time i checked you wanted it. After all you begged for more."

Sasuke turned even more red if that was even possible! Naruto had heard him...say please...oh he wanted to die!

"B-b-b-but...I..I-i-it was...uh..." Sasuke felt so dirty at the moment. "I can explain!"

"Explain then."

"..."

Naruto chuckled before placing a comforting hand on Sasuke. "I was a bit rough though. I apologize. Sasuke love...just rest." For the first time...Sasuke felt...safe. Relaxing a bit he lay down on the bed drifting into sleep.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke, stroking his hair. When he was sure he was asleep, he slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Sleep well Sasuke chan. You have a busy day later on. And you will meet many new faces."


	4. Chapter 4

**AuthorNote: **Yes it is finally here! I had major writers block sadly...but with some good ideas from a couple of friends I was able to create the next chapter n.n . I hope you all still read and enjoy.

-Nami

* * *

"No! Oh no! Never! You are NOT getting me to wear this!"

"Oh come on Sasuke...its just to satisfy the guests! Besides...you don't have a choice."

"But...thats not fair! I cleaned this house from top to bottom and I'm seriously tired as hell! And now you tell me your having some guests over and you want me to wear...a maid outfit!? News flash: I am a GUY!"

Naruto chuckled. It was getting late and some of his vampire friends were coming over to hang out. He thought that Sasuke should look presentable...in a maid outfit. And besides, he would love to see Sasuke in it.

Sasuke did his infamous pout. He knew for a fact he wouldn't win. So much for keeping just a little of his pride...

"Fine..."

Naruto smiled. "Just for doing it, I'll cut you a break tomorrow and let you have the day to yourself."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, love."

Sasuke sighed and picked up the skimpy maid outfit. Sulking, he sat on the bed waiting for Naruto to leave the room. A couple minutes past, and the two stared at each other. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"You mind? I'm trying to get dressed..."

"I know."

"Master- I mean Naruto!"

"You were correct the first time." He laughed as he headed out the door.

Sasuke pouted and as soon as the door closed, he threw a pillow at it. "Who does he think he is? And why do...I feel so...attracted towards him?" Sighing again, he glared at the maids outfit and started to undress.

The dark haired boy cringed as he stared at himself in the mirror. "What am i doing? Ugh..." The maid out fit didn't even reach his knees. It was black with a ribbon at the front. It also came with accessories: a little white hair peice and some black boots. "This is gonna be the worst!" He mumbled as he headed out the door. As soon as he stepped out, he was face to face with a vampire. But not Naruto...a red headed boy with apathetic eyes and a gaze that locked on Sasuke. Sasuke gulped.

"Gaara! I see you met my maid. Isn't he darling?" Naruto came walking down the hall with a huge grin. "How cute!"

Gaara looked up at Naruto, breaking his contact with Sasuke. "He?"

Sasuke growled. "Yes, I'm a he!"

Gaara looked at Sasuke again then back at Naruto. "You sure know how to pick them...and degrade them too."

Naruto laughed. "I think it looks nice on him. Come on Sasuke! Come meet some more of my friends." The blond vampire grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, pulling him into his arms. Before Sasuke could say a word, he was in Naruto's arms.

"What the-"

In seconds Sasuke and Naruto were in the dining hall, inside a couple of vampires who looked directly at them. Sasuke immediatley recognized Sakura and Ino. "Oh great.." he thought. "Can this get any worse?"

"Oh my gosh! Look at him!" Sakura gushed. "Naruto you whore you just couldn't help it eh?"

Ino nodded giggling.

A male vampire with long black hair and a female vampire with short black looked at them both. Sasuke noticed their eyes were abnormally white. He then realized he was still in Naruto's arms. "Uh...Narut-

"Master."

"...Master Naruto. Can you put me down..." Sasuke said through clenched teethe. He still could not believe this was happening!

The male vampire rolled his eyes. "How do you come up with this bizarre idea to dress your familiar as a maid?"

"Oh Neji, its kinda...c-cute." The female said. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled. "T-though you are right. V-very bizarre, Naruto k-kun."

Naruto smirked. "I guess so Hinata. But i just could not resist guys!" Naruto put the young man onto his feet. In no time Sakura and Ino were all over him.

"Where did you get this outfit Naruto?" Sakura said eyeing it.

"What you want one for yourself Sakura? Tcht gross!" Ino laughed.

Naruto blinked at the idea of Sakura in a maid outfit. He shook the idea out of his head.

Gaara then appeared by them. "Naruto you have any wine?"

"Ew wine...why not settle for some blood?" Neji said.

"Where would we get some blood?" Ino asked.

All eyes were on Sasuke. Sasuke's own dark eyes were wide. "What are you guys looking at?"

Naruto put a protective arm around Sasuke pulling him close to his side. "Sorry guys. He is my maid so I can suck his blood not you."

Ino and Sakura pouted, Neji rolled his eyes, Hinata played with her fingers timidly, and Gaara shrugged. With that, the small get together continued. Sasuke was forced to mingle with the guests, so he talked with everyone. So far, he didn't like Gaara or Neji. One was too quiet and the other thought too highly of himself. He did like conversating with Hinata. She was so shy but a pleasant girl. Not loud like Ino or Sakura.

"Enjoying your time Miss Hinata?" Sasuke said formally, as he was told to by Naruto.

"Y-yes." Hinata's smiled kindly at Sasuke before looking at Naruto. She sighed softly.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you like my master."

Hinata turned bright red. "O-oh well...I just...we...he..um..."

Sasuke smirked. So Hinata liked Naruto? Hmmm...

"What happens when vampires get married?"

"Um...l-lets see...they live with each other f-for all eternity. And um...m-may have kids I guess."

"Are maids needed still?"

"N-not really."

Sasuke scratched his chin. Maybe if he could hook up Hinata and Naruto...

"Did you guys hear about that vampire Itachi?"

Sasuke froze. What? Itachi?

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he was captured by vampire hunters."

Sasuke felt himself feel a bit at peace.

"But he killed them and is on the loose once again. Their not sure where he is, but he could be anywhere."

Sasuke's heart sank. "Itachi..."

"Didn't he join a gang of vampires? I heard they are all murderers." Sakura continued. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll have no buissness with us so its not a big deal is it?"

Neji shook his head. "Sakura, if one vampire decides to go bad it causes other vampires to have a bad name. Who knows? Vampire hunters could be looking for us right now."

Naruto sighed. "If a vampire hunter ever comes near us...we'll have to...kill them." Naruto looked at the silent and worried expressions of his comrades. "Oh come on guys! The chances of that is a million to zero! Besides, none of us even know or met Itachi."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes full of fear. "Itachi killed my family. Itachi's my brother." The vampires looked in wonder at Sasuke.

Naruto walked towards his maid. "Sasuke why didnt you say something like this sooner? Its alright though, he wont-"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ino sniffed the air. "Oh no...its that vampire hunter. Rock Lee."


	5. Chapter 5

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ino sniffed the air. "Oh no...its that vampire hunter. Rock Lee."

The vampires exchanged glances. Sasuke looked utterly confused. "Whose that?" He asked no one in particular. However, no body answered him. They were too busy calculating what to do about this new predicament.

"Sakura, do you think you can distract him a bit? Lure him away from here?" Neji said to the pink haired female vampire. Lee was easily enchanted by her beauty, even thought he was a hunter and should attempt to ignore the temptress before him. Even thought it was a known fact Sakura wanted nothing to do with him. Looking back at Neji she sighed. "All right wait here." She then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke looked at the rest of them. They all looked calm and collected. Did they not know there was a vampire hunter before them just outside? Did they not care that one of them had just went outside to it? Naruto, scanning Sasuke's worried face, put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry my dear Sasuke, believe us when we say that Sakura has this all under controle. Now, lets resume the little party shall we?"

Meanwhile, outside, Rock Lee looked around hesitantly. His black hair was covered by a brown hat. His green shirt and pants enshroud inside the brown trench coat. His gun was visible and shining inside his pocket. "I know you're in there! Come out!" He headed towards a window but was blocked by a beautiful girl standing in front of him. "Hello, Lee." Sakura said, playing her role with finesse.

"Sa..Sakura!" Lee reached for the gun in his pocket but lost the will to even grab it properly. Sakura moved closer to him until her body was brushing against his. "Look at me darling." Her seductive voice cooed. When Lee refused to look, she grabbed his chin and made him stare into her big green eyes. "Now..when I let you go, you will walk away from here. Forget you even came here. You will never remember why is it you came upon this mansion. You will leave and never return here." She let go and disappeared from sight.

Lee's eyes had turned a tinted red. He blinked slowly as he started to walk away from the mansion. His entire body was in a daze. Sasuke watched from the window as Lee headed away until he was out of sight. Suddenly, he felt warm breath against his skin.

"Liked my little show Sasuke kun?" The pink haired vampiress smirked. Sasuke gulped spinning around, extremely close to Sakura's lips. "I'm so glad..you appreciated it Sasuke.."

"Hey slut keep away from him! I've got my eyes on him!" Sakura spun around to face Ino. Both girls scowled at each other. As they had a little stare off, Sasuke began to crawl away. "Jeez, this house will be the death of me.." He growled.

A hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to his feet. He turned to stare into the beautiful blue eyes of his master Naruto. His heart skipped a beat. Naruto smiled showing his fangs as he held Sasuke closer to him. "Alright guys, it was nice having you all here this fine night. But as you can see, the sun is peeking out. I hope to see you all some time!"

Gaara, sipping a glass of wine, looked from Naruto to Sasuke. "I see." He said simply before disappearing into the dusk. Neji sighed. "Naruto you never change. Come on Hinata."

"I-I'm coming." The raven haired vampire said. She turned to Naruto and bowed respectively. Hinata then shook Sasuke's hand. "Take care!" Her and Neji walked towards the door and immediately vanished before Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto then looked at Ino and Sakura. Both girls stared back. "Come on guys..." he pleaded softly. Sakura huffed. "Alright whatever...lets go Ino we're interupting their "time" together." Ino giggled and both girls waved goodbye to the dark haired youth before disappearing into the smoke. The house was silent.

"So...Sasuke-"

"Tell me about that vampire hunter."

Naruto stared into his eyes. "Well what do you want to hear about him? Hes apart of a group of hunters. Don't worry he won't bother us for a while. Sakura took care of it."

"Oh...okay."

"Its early. Are you tired?"

"No, not really. But i want this maid shit off of me.." Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes go from extremely happy, to extremely stern. "W-well...ya..ya know...please?" Sasuke stammered. He did not want to get onto Naruto's bad side.

To his surprise, Naruto suddenly smiled. "Sasuke you can go take it off and put on some nicer clothing. But first take a shower. Its on the second floor down the hall." Naruto walked back into the dining room. Sasuke blinked. Was he serious?

Shrugging, he walked up the staires. Heading into the bathroom he turned the shower on. "Finally, to wash off all of this stress.." Sasuke took off the boots first and slowly slipped out of the maid outfit, taking the accesories with it. Now, naked, he slowly got into the shower. The water felt good on his bare skin. He turned the water off to soap himself up and turned it back on to wash off. It felt so good...

Wait a minute. Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Calm down Sasuke, no ones in here." He thought to himself. Still, he could not shake off his paranoia. Turning around he stared face to face with Naruto. Naked, soaking wet and right behind him, his master..Naruto!

"What...What are you doing in here!?" Sasuke noticing Naruto was naked turned around quickly. He then realized he himself was also naked. "I-I need to get out of here.." He started to get out of the shower, but Naruto pulled him back.

"Sasuke..why are you so frightened? Tell me..are you ashamed of me?"

"No..never! I just.."

"Shh...its okay. I won't do anything that you don't want me to."

Sasuke's heart was beating so wildy, he was sure Naruto could hear it. In all truth, Sasuke wanted it. He wanted to Naruto..bad! But how could he say this? How can he...? "Naruto-"

"I understand." Naruto's arms wrapped around his body, their bare skin touching. Sasuke began to blush, he could feel something down there...

Naruto's fangs made his way onto his neck. Licking it softly, he sunk his teethe into it. Sasuke groaned and gripped onto Naruto's waist. "Naru..to..." The blond vampire slowly took his fangs from his neck and kissed Sasuke hard and passionately. He forced his toungue into his mouth and they seemed to fight for space. The water ran against their skin. When Naruto parted away he said breathing heavily, "Its Master Naruto my dear Sasuke."

He stared at Sasuke's eyes. They seemed to be saying "give me more!" He smirked as he began to press against his body. He was becoming more and more turned on at Sasuke's occasional moan.

"I l-love you...Master...I fucking love you!"

Meanwhile, in a dark alley way a girl screams for help. It is a shame no one hears her. "Someone please!" She cried out.

Three vampires, a raven haired vampire whose hair was in a pony tail, a blond one with his hair covering one of his eyes and in a small pony tail, and a red head with stoic eyes. They seemed to close in to the scared girl.

"Hey Hey guys, looks like we're gonna have to cut meal time short un. The suns coming up." The blond said.

The red head agreed. "Yes..lets go Itachi."

Itachi stared at the scared woman and looked back at his comrades. "Okay." he said softy. The three of them as suddenly as they had appeared before the frightened girl, disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my goodness! Sorry this took so long! x.x Summer vacation has started though my friends and I must thank you for your nice comments! For some odd reason I cannot respond, but I do appreciate it! And also There will be more then just NaruSasu yaoi in here. Some SasoDei, maybe even Itanaru or Itasasu. And plenty more. So thanks for reading and I'll update often!

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and scanned the room where he was at. It was Naruto's room. He felt so dazed, he could not believe that he even was kept as a slave in this house! It felt like he'd been here forever when it was only about a couples days. The sunshine crept into his room and dazzled his eye sight. Squinting he turned around in his bed, trying to remember what had happened last night that had so fogged his brain. Something happened...something...but..what?

"Oh damn!" The brunette haired boy jolted up from his bed. "That happened didn't it? I wasn't dreaming!" He looked into the mirror next to the bed. His eyes were big and he looked completely frightened. "Oh God.." Sasuke's chest heaved up and down. He looked at the huge bed and noticed that one side of it was messed up. Someone was sleeping with him..he knew who. A blush spread against his cheeks and he hugged his body. "Why am i feeling so..."

"Sleep well Sasuke?" The silky smooth voice pushed any sense of coherent thought out of the boy's mind. Dark eyes met blue, and the two stared wordlessly at each other. Sasuke gulped before turning around and looking at the mirror. Breathing in, he could smell Naruto's delicious scented cologne. He almost wanted to hug him..just to feel the warm and the blissful smell of his body. He glanced at Naruto, he was still awaiting his answer.

"Um..yes. I did."

"Glad to hear."

"Na- Master Naruto?"

"Yes?"

Sasuke felt his heart pounding in his chest. Could he ask him? He had only just met him! Maybe he thought of him as just a mere play toy.."Oh God what do i do?" Sasuke thought to himself. He knew he had to say something..but what he truly wanted to say was ripped to shreds by a new question.

"Are we going anywhere today?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms around his chest in a small display of bravado. Inside he was shaking like a leaf, inwardly kicking himself for not asking the true question.

The blond haired vampire seemed taken aback by Sasuke's abrupt question that seemed to take him decades to say. "Well my dear Sasuke, I was planning to go into town for a little stroll. You wouldn't mind would you?"

Sasuke's eyes filled wth total glee. He was happy to be able to move around outside of the manor. It was what he always wanted. But of course, his showy personality got in the way of his true feelings. "Yeah..whatever. Will it take long?"

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Well if you put it that way..maybe."

"Are we even gonna do anything?"

The blue eyed vampire's eyes seemed to change from flashy to colorless. Like a nebulous void slowly closing up. His voice was as cold as the arctic itself. "Sasuke..why do you question me so..?"

Sasuke felt like he had just been frozen in time. His innards felt cold and he started to make wavering breaths. "I'm...sorry."

As if that was a magic word for a magician to pull a rabbit out of a hat, Naruto's happy-go-lucky exterior seemed to return as fast as it had left him. "Apology excepted!" He beamed. "And needn't worry Sasuke. I have a nice little surpirse for you!"

The brunette looked back at his master with a face showing complete confusion, yet with some relief. "Okay? What would it be?"

"Oh you'll see..come with me into the bathroom real quick."

Sasuke bit down on his lip, silently praying.

10 minutes later, Sasuke reappeared. A maid's outfit fit perfectly on his small frame. He stifled a growl. "How did i know this was coming?"

"Don't you like it?"

"No!"

"You'll get use to it." Naruto smiled. "Oh and..so you don't wander off.." His master pulled out a leash from his pocket. Sasuke felt as though he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"I would never wander off! You don't have to-"

Naruto's eyes went cold again as he grabbed Sasuke from behind. His arms wrapped around his shoulders and his fangs portruded from his mouth. Sasuke's neck just out of rich by inches...

"Are you questioning me again?"

"Aah...no.."

Naruto's bubbly demeanor returned once again. "Great!" He said as he snapped the collar and leash on his adorable little slave. "Perfect. Lets get a move on darling!" He smirked as he slapped Sasuke affectionately on his ass. A small 'eep' escaped the brunette's lips.

Sasuke glowered. Original defiance slowly returning, but as Naruto pulled onto his leash, he had no choice but to follow.

The town was beautiful, at least this part of it. It was where most of the rich, classy people lived he presumed. Huge mansions and streets etched in gold and silver lining caused Sasuke to be lost for words.

People who walked by giggled and snickered at him being pulled on a leash. Sasuke turned red. Most of the inhabitants in this town were female. They seemed to be eating this up like a favorable dinner.

As for Naruto, he was as content as can be. Waving at people and smiling with huge delight, he continued to tug on Sasuke's leash. He led him to a nice serene park. The morning sunlight was bright yet warm against Sasuke's skin. He looked up at Naruto. "Master? How come you don't burn in the sunlight?"

"Ha! You listen to old vampire fables like that? Not all vampires just burn in the sunlight. Its just because we have a particular way of not liking it. I mean...we are techinically nocturnal. You think most nocturnal species like it?" Naruto chuckled again and Sasuke lowered his head feeling a bit stupid.

As a child, he'd heard sons about vampires hating sunlight and crosses and garlic. His older brother and his parents told him this many times. Whether it was just to scare him into being careful of vampires or just a good bed time story at the time, he believed it.

Naruto stopped laughing and sat down on a bench. He pulled Sasuke onto his lap and clung onto him with the upmost love. Sasuke blushed, as he was being hugged..on Naruto's lap. He felt like a little kid, but this wasn't his father's lap. It was his...his..crush's lap.

Sasuke's dark eyes looked up at Naruto and he did something he should have done a long time ago..a very very long time ago. He tilted his neck sideways so the jugular was perfectly in sight. "If you want a bite master...I'm up for grabs."

Naruto was shocked at Sasuke's statement. He was willingly letting him bite him? This couldn't be the same Sasuke he thought it was..or was it? Naruto smiled as his fangs appeared longer then usual. "Sasuke, for this, I will show you the respect and love no other master can give to a slave. For this my dear Sasuke...I appreciate." With that said, Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his neck. It made him tingle and gave him goosebumps.

The raven haired boy awaited patiently for that feeling of intimacy and lustful desire that he so craved. He was ready, he was prepared. He wanted to be bitten ever so badly..

But that bite never came. There, in the the park, was the vampire hunter Rock Lee. His gun was pointed to Naruto's head. Sasuke gasped. He glanced up at Naruto who had the small red target dot on his forhead. He looked anything but vicious.

"Lee...leave me be." He sad angrily. He slowly let go of Sasuke setting him down on the bench. He stood up and glared in Lee's direction. The vampire hunter was anything but compliant.

"Leave that innocent girl alone you beast!" He cried out. Sasuke frowned. Naruto looked at Sasuke and a small smile formed on his lips, but he didn't say anything. A shot rang out and as quick as a flash his wings had spread open as he grabbed his darling Sasuke in his arms.

Vampire hunter Lee watched as Naruto flew out of sight holding onto Sasuke as if he was a precious and frail baby. "Well..I'll be! Why is he so entranced by that human?" Lee asked himself. He started out of the park. He decided to take the short cut in the woods to his home. It was still daylight, however the woods made it dark with the many trees that surrounded it. "Can vampires..love another race?"

"Who says we cant?" a voice called out from the shadows. Deidara, the long blond haired vampire, stepped out from behind the tree. "Is it so wrong un...?" A smirk played on his lips.

Lee tensed as he grabbed out his gun and pointed at the blond's face. "Don't come any closer!"

"Excuse me un? Common courtesy is a virtue you need to practice."

The vampire hunter growled. "Oh? And killing innocent flesh is something courteous? Beast.."

"Haha.." Deidara's long blond hair was being played with by the hands of the wind. His eyes scrutinized Lee with such intensity it caused Lee to step back a bit.

"I'm warning you vampire! If you want to fight me, you'll have to fight fair!"

"Fight you un? I want to destroy you, you prick un!" Deidara ran at Lee with such speed and agility Lee was almost taken off guard. But he ran towards him too. "If thats what you want vampire!" he called back.

Meanwhile...

Naruto had flown back to their manor. He sighed. "Vampire hunters these days..."

"He called me girl!" snapped Sasuke. "Ugh.." Angrily he sat down on the couch, tugging at his leash. "Please get this off of mee?" He whined, sounding so much like a kid it made Naruto smile before jumping next to Sasuke and hugging him tightly. Whispering in his ear, he said softly, "Wait..I never got my bite yet.."

Sasuke could feel the boldness returning to him. He no longer cared. He loved his master..his master loved him..atleast thats what he'd like to think. Tilting his head to the side to expose his neck even more, the dark haired boy said seductively, "Do what you please with me..master."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for the kind comments! I wasn't able to reply but I would like to say thank you Sorry if this chapter's a little short! But please, enjoy

-Nami

* * *

The day began to turn into night, and at night was when the freaks come out. But when they say that, they don't just mean the murderers, rapists, drug dealers, strippers and prostitutes. There was also the vampires who came too..and as the night dawned on the town, many young ladies were soon to find themselves enchanted by these beasts. Charmed and swooned by their beauty and positively delicious demeanor, they would soon be experiencing the pleasures and pains from having their blood sucked passionately from the open neck. And for Sasuke this experience was the best part of playing..'uke'.

As soon as Sasuke offered himself upon Naruto like it was nothing, Naruto scooped him up and transported himself and Sasuke to his room. Sitting on the bed and facing one another, the two boys moved in closer..until their lips locked in a magnificent kiss. Sasuke could feel Naruto's tongue entering his mouth and start to fight for space with his own. As they played and toyed with each other in their pleasurable kiss, Naruto slowly departed. Sasuke's eyes looked hopeful at Narutos' own bright blue eyes. Both of them had the same goal..both were thinking the same thing. _He wants me. And I want him. Now._

Night for those two would be one of wildest, spark filled nights. But for some, night was not just time for play..it was time for blood shed. Deidara and Lee ran at each other with speed they both didn't know the other possessed. However, no sooner did Deidara readily await for Lee to come at him, he felt something bind him. The blond vampire followed his eyes towards his legs. "Strings? Master Sasori?"

Lee stopped in motion for a second. "Sasori? Sasori of the crimson sand?" The vampire hunter looked around, he could feel his own self tremble with fear. Deidara growled looking up to the sky. "Master Sasori! What the hell are you doing un?"

A sudden burst of purple smoke was the only answer Deidara got. Lee was not prepared for this and in no time after coughing, fell to the ground unconscience. Deidara was use to this kind of attack, putting his hand over his mouth, sputtering a bit. Once the cloud dispersed, there stood a emotionless looking Sasori. "What the hell am I doing? What the hell were you _trying_ to do?" Even though his words were vicious, his face seemed to contort no feeling. Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed. "Having fun?"

"I would hardly call that fun.." The red headed vampire sighed as he started to walk, letting the strings attached to Deidara's feet vanish.

"Fun to you is playing dolls anyway yeah." The blond mumbled. Sasori whipped his head around and gave Deidara a silent 'Screw you'. Deidara smirked and ran over to his danna. "So wheres Itachi un?"

"Waiting for us."

"And..why is that?"

"We found Naruto."

"Really? Hmm..he can aid us..with his extreme power and ability, this human infested town can be ours yeah!"

Sasori's own eyes seemed to light up a little from that idea. "Most definitely..we'll strike at dawn he said. But for now, we have to keep a low profile."

Deidara nodded and suddenly grabbed onto Sasori's arm. "Besides..you took all my fun away un. You owe me some 'fun' too." The red headed vampire looked at Deidara and affectionately licked his cheek. "As you wish."

Naruto made quick work in taking Sasuke's clothes off. With his claws he ripped through it with ease. Sasuke blushed and slowly moved his hands towards Naruto, and Naruto let him unbutton his shirt. Once the two were completely nude, Naruto didn't hesitate to have his way. Playing seme came so natural to him. As for Sasuke, playing the reciever was hard. He wanted to be dominant, the one to come out on top. But his master wouldn't allow it, and Sasuke willed himself to play by his rules.

The blue eyed vampire hopped onto Sasuke, licking his chest and moving down lower..and lower. Sasuke moaned a bit, gripping the sheets as if for dear life. But Naruto wasn't ready yet. He teased the brunette haired boy by moving high once again until he reached his neck. As if on cue, Sasuke tilted his head far enough for his neck to be perfectly exposed. Naruto's fangs pertruded from his mouth, throbbing from the excitement to bite.

His fangs pierced the tender flesh, painfully at first causing Sasuke to cry out a little. But Naruto made quick work in suckling the red life force into his mouth gently and smoothly. Sasuke relaxed a bit, wanting more and more by the second. And Naruto wouldn't mind giving it to him.

Once Naruto's fangs left his body, Sasuke tensed a bit. His eyes full of yearning. His master leaned back from off of him, looking at Sasuke as if to say 'Your turn to entertain me.' Sasuke wasn't hesitant when he briskly leaned under Naruto. Sasuke never did this before, and could feel his heart sink. But his instinct took over, and his mouth touched Naruto's junk. Sasuke blinked. What does he do now!?

Then, as quick as it happened, a painful sharp slap radiated from his ass. Sasuke tensed and looked at Naruto with surprised eyes, Naruto just managed a weak smile and whispered. "Suck.."

Sasuke raised an eye brow, but the mood wasn't over yet, and he sucked. Confused at first..but by Naruto's expressions he was doing a good job. And he himself was enjoying the lustful night.

Finally, the passion seemed to be over a little too quickly. The two clung to each other, tired from all the work they put in. Sasuke lay his head on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto breathed in the sweet scent of his slave's skin. Both were happy..but what awaits the next day will ruin all sense of perfect happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

yes! Its finally here! I am SOOO sorry it took me SOO effin long -.- Honestly, I really don't like this chapter -cries- But I hope you all aren't too unhappy with my lack of updating..ness. Forgive me! ON another note..

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS AND FAVES AND ALERTS!! You made me SO happy x3 I can't respond still..but I really do appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the room where Naruto and Sasuke clung to each other's bodies. Sasuke was the first to open his eyes, breathing in the scent of his masters body. For once, Sasuke didn't feel ashamed for what he did. Why should he feel shame? He had wanted this in the first place...right?

"No...I didn't want it. But now that I have it I'll never stop wanting it." The brunette haired boy mumbled to himself. He smiled as he watched Naruto's face as he slept. So serene and peaceful..like there was nothing in the world wrong with him. Sasuke sighed and burried his face onto Naruto's chest, his eyes closing. He felt so safe, as if in the arms of...

_Small feet ran as fast as they could to carry the young seven year old boy. His eyes, stained with tears, his heart pounding and fear evident on his small features. Once he arrived at his destination, he flung open the door and closed it softly behind him._

_A teenage version of himself glanced up at the tiny boy before him. They looked a lot alike. The older boy was on his bed reading, but after seeing the younger boy he hopped off of his bed and went to him, flinging his arms around him._

_"Shh..Sasuke its okay..it was a nightmare again?"_

_The only answer he recieved was soft whimpers and a small sob. After a little while of rocking him back and fourth, the older boy picked Sasuke up and put him onto his knee as he sat down on the bed._

_  
Finally, after beeing reassured, Sasuke could make words._

_"Itachi..I'm scared..vampires..they're gonna..hurt-"_

_  
"Hush Sasuke, I won't let them. I won't let anything happen. I promise." Itachi's arms wouldn't let go of Sasuke's small frame. "I'll always be there to protect you. You'll always be safe.."_

A small gasp escaped Sasuke. His eyes flung open and his breathing became riggid. What was that all of a sudden? He swore to never think of him ever again..Swallowing hard, he contemplated whether to wake Naruto or not. It would be futile he knew, for Naruto never liked waking in the morning. He slept for hours and didn't fully awaken until around Noon. But once night hit, he seemed his normal self. If you could ever call him..normal.

Frowning, Sasuke pushed his body up a little, causing him to sit up. It didn't really occur to him he was naked until he felt a cool breeze. A blush formed on his face and he smiled in spite of himself. "I never expected to fall in love with another male..especially not a vampire-"

"Are vampires that bad?"

Sasuke's head whipped around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He glanced at Naruto but he was fast asleep..so who else could have spoken? A midst the shadows, he recognized the silhouettes of three men. Gripping the sheets, he gulped. What could he do? What should he do?

"Whats the matter are you scared un?" The first vampire stepped out, his long blond hair covering his face, bright blue eyes scrutinizing the males before him. "Hey guys..looks like we missed the fun." Deidara was obviously implying the fact two men were in bed together. And by the looks of it..most likely nude.

Sasuke was completely red now. Why did they care? They shouldn't even be here-but wait..who were the other two men? Another voice spoke up, less flamboyant than the other.

"Deidara, don't be so nosy. We just came for one person..forget that one."

"Right."

Sasuke blinked. They were talking about Naruto, what could they possibly want with Naruto!? Sasuke could care less about the other man in the shadows, he would not let them take Naruto away from him! An unfamiliar twinge of bravado and overprotectiveness formed into the dark haired boy. The feelings seemed so distant..but Sasuke was sure of them. They were **not** taking Naruto.

"I don't know what you assholes want...or why it has something to do with Naruto, but you aren't taking him! You here me? I don't care if you're vampires! You'll have to pry him from my cold..dead...-"

"Isn't that cute? Sounds like a plan un." Deidara smirked, his fangs pertruding from his mouth. Sasori glanced at the blond and sighed. He remained silent. Sasuke was shaking but he wasn't going to show..they probably sensed it. But he didn't care. He meant what he said no turning back. "So are you gonna try and take him? I'm warning you..I.."

"Sasuke?"

A boy with hair in a pony tail seemed to appear out of thin air. His face and structure seemed shockingly similar to Sasukes'. Not to mention, he knew his name as if it came naturally to him. At first, Sasuke hadn't the slightest clue..until it hit him.

"I-..Itachi?"

No more false hope now..Sasuke was frozen. Frozen in his own fear. His eyes went wide, his breath ragged. He felt as if the room was spinning, that everyone else had disappeared and only left him and Itachi in the same room. Itachi didn't seem as shocked as his younger brother, but he did look taken back a bit. "So..you succumbed to him have you Sasuke?"

"Why are you here?" The brunette could barely form words, but he was gonna try. "Sasuke it doesn't concern you. We're just going to take him for a little..do not worry."

"I won't let you!"

Sasori and Deidara stayed where they were, watching the scene with interest. Itachi walked closer to his brother and Naruto, his boots scraping the floor. Once he was close enough to Sasuke, his hand slowly rose up to touch his face. As if caught in headlights, Sasuke couldn't move. His heart was pounding..beads of sweat were forming..was this the end?

"D-dont.."

A sudden flash of movement happened. So quickly, everyone seemed taken aback. No one had anticipated it, nor expected it. Naruto growled, his hand grabbing Itachis'. His face showed no signs of the content expression he had earlier. Naruto wasn't just angry..he was _pissed_. "I knew you'd come sooner or later Itachi. But you aren't getting me..nor are you touching Sasuke."

"It is you we want." Itachi said, his voice just as calm as before as if the situation wasn't dire. Deidara tensed a little, but Sasori touched his shoulder lightly, calming the blond instantly.

"Well you aren't getting me Itachi..you never will." Naruto's nails dug into his flesh, causing the crimson life force to flow from his skin. Itachi didn't even grimace. "Naruto you do not understand, the humans do not like nor do they want our race to live. It is time we rise up..time we take over."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to speak up. Tears were streaming down his face, his voice hoarse and frightened. Still he found the will to speak. "No! How can you say that Itachi? How can you say such things when you were once human yourself! What have they done to you Itachi..you aren't the same!"

Now it was _his_ turn to be shocked. Itachi never expected Sasuke to say such things. Sighing, he slowly tore his hand away from Naruto's grip. Blood trickled down his hand and onto the floor. The smell of blood filled the room and the other vampires watched it intently. Another sigh emitted from the dark haired older boy, his bleeding hand being brought to his mouth.

A silence filled the room as Itachi licked his own cut until the bleeding had stopped. His eyes fell upon Naruto and Sasuke. A small smile appeared on his lips, for he realized why Sasuke wasn't so alone. He had found someone..someone different.

"Itachi-" Deidara began, his eyes franticly glancing at the window. The sun was soon coming up high in the sky. Itachi waved him away. "We're going now."

"What? Why?"

Sasori's hand grabbed the blond boys' and clamped onto it. Deidara again fell silent. As they began to vanish, Itachi's eyes never left Sasukes'. And Sasuke was sure he seemed more solemn than before.

Once they were gone, both boys glanced at each other. Naruto's head sank back into his pillow. Sasuke burried his face into his hands. An awkward silence followed until Naruto broke it.

"You weren't expecting this..were you?"

"No.."

"You really do care about me don't you?"

Sasuke thought carefully. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Whose the one who feeds you?"

Sasuke snorted, his heart finally stopped pounding so hard in his chest. "You do I guess."

"Who clothes you?"

"...You know you don't have to-"

"Answer the damn question." Naruto turned his head to look at the boy, a smirk forming.

Sasuke sighed laughing a little. "You do?"

"And who made a mess out of you last night and will do it again tonight as well?"

The dark haired boy was the color of scarlet. "You do not make a mess of me! What do you by that- hey..whadya mean tonight as well?"

Naruto licked his lips and brought his face close to his slave. "I mean what I say..my dear Sasuke." The next thing Sasuke felt was the sweet taste of Naruto's mouth onto his. Their tongues danced with each others.

Sasuke breathed, biting back a moan. Biting back? No..he shouldn't. As he said earlier..he wanted it now that he had it. His arms went around Naruto's neck and Naruto had to admit, he was pretty shocked. But that was fine with him.

_You're finally letting me into your heart Sasuke..and I promise you I will not break it._


End file.
